


You were gone

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but thats just a headcanon, the twins have an empathy link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: In which, Technoblade ran away before Wilbur turns 15. by then, Tommy has learned enough to know that Wilbur was extremely hurt after that big argument between the two. So, when he was old enough. He started searching.He thought he'd find something worse.ORTommy and Wilbur find out that The Blade is their brother, and Wilbur doesn't deal with it well.inspired by "Wait, they're twins?" by BoundedTrident
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	You were gone

Tommy remembers, he remembers the big argument while Phil distracted him and it worked (until the end)

"I can't believe you!" Techno scoffed, Wilbur shook his head. "What!? I'm sorry that I'm getting better and I actually have a fucking life rather than a lonely one!" Wilbur shouted, making Tommy flinch. "Oh, yea?" Techno asked. "Yea!" Wilbur crossed his arms. "At least I don't leave and hurt everything I touch!" Techno threw something. "At least I'm not a stupid fuck-up that only hurts people and never knows when to fucking stop! At least I'm not a heartless piece of shit!" Techno seethed, Wilbur went silent. 

It ended with Techno yelling 'I never wanna see your face again' and then leaving the house. Wilbur shouted 'I wish you were fucking dead' when he left. After that, Techno never came back. And as a 7-year-old, he watched his older brother fall apart bit by bit after the oldest left.

So, here they were. Making acts of war, and already having lost some of their lives. They needed help, and Wilbur was too stubborn to admit it. "No, we don't! We can't trust anyone!" Wilbur growled.

Then they had an argument, and Tommy _may_ have used some words that Techno used. "I don't hurt everyone I interact with! do I? No! I don't think I do! but you do! You're so indecisive and it's not the best time for all that!" He knew that Wilbur got insecure about all of his personality traits and that he had some confidence issues. His words didn't mean anything anyway. So whatever. Nonetheless, That effectively shut Wilbur up.

So Tommy got up and left. He left to another server. Phil had said the server he was in wasn't too good of a place, but it wasn't like he listened anyway. Upon hearing the rumors about a champion, he didn't know the name. But he wanted to fight him. With that, he followed the older man. 

Until he walked into an alleyway, Tommy thought that was sketchy. But this guy was a champion! Tommy is most likely better than this dude though. "You can come out now." A deep voice said, making Tommy jump. "Okay then, fine." He grumbled, walking out of his hiding place. "What's your name?" the man asked. 

"Tommy, what's yours?" he asked arrogantly. The man seemed to ignore the question. "What do you want?" The man asked. Ah, right. They needed help in the war. "There's a war." The man nodded.

"And?" He asked. "We need help, I... I understand if you wouldn't like to join, but it would be very-" he gritted his teeth. "Appreciated, if you did." Tommy finished. The man paused. "I'll think about it. What's the name of the server?" Tommy finally got a good look at the man. Pink hair pulled into a messy ponytail, a soft red cape, and a crown. He looked like a piglin-hybrid. 

"Dream SMP. We could really use your help." Tommy sighed, the man nodded. "Now will you tell me your name?" He asked impatiently. "Techno." the man- Techno said. Tommy nodded. "So! Techno, Big T! Will you join?" He asked again. "As I said, I'll think about it." Techno walked off, leaving Tommy to grumble and mutter to himself as he walked back to the games.

~~ ___ ~~

Techno looked at the wall, before sighing. He'll do it, he'll join the Dream SMP war. He's decided, so he will. At least he'll bring anarchy and such. With the final choice, he got up and walked out of the house, looking at the servers before fishing out the Dream SMP.

Upon joining, he looked around. And his communicator rung. 

  
_HEY BIGMAN  
wELCOME TO THE DREAM SMO  
smp*  
CORDS ARE (insert numbers here)  
WE'RE PLANING WAR  
planning  
  
_

Techno rolled his eyes, then began to walk to the coordinates. When he walked inside the structure thing ( _holy fucking shit I forgot what their base is i_ -) he heard the loud voice of the familiar one he'd heard just over an hour ago, then he got shoved against a wall. With pure instinct, he put his sword at the person's throat. It'd just be the one to strike first that would die first. "Who are you?" the other man asked. "Whoa! Wilbur, calm down!" Techno paused. 

_Wait. Wilbur!? fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuc-_

"Fine." Wilbur stepped back, putting his knife wherever he put it. "Who is he?" Wilbur asked Tommy. "He's Techno! Y'know, the big champion I was talking about earlier?" Wilbur visibly stiffened, glaring at the pinkette. "Uh-huh... Okay then. Why is he here?" Wilbur's voice got quiet, less bold. "He's helping us out in the war!" Tommy smiled. 

Wilbur nodded, glaring at Techno. Finally, after a moment. He sighed. “Go and do whatever. Just don’t bother me.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes. ouch. 


End file.
